The Wisdom of a Child
by ThatWinchieGuy
Summary: Korra learns a valuable life lesson from a wise master. My first Legend of Korra one shot! Reviews are always appreciated, as they help me to improve my writing. Enjoy!


**The Wisdom of A Child**

**By: ThatWinchieGuy AKA FirebendersKilledMyDadToo**

**Welcome to my first LOK Fic! I'm really excited to start writing fics for LOK and ATLA. I may be new to LOK and ATLA fiction, but I've been writing for the Star Fox archive for almost a year now, and I look forward to bringing my talents as a writer to the LOK and ATLA archives, as well as continuing to improve my writing. If you want to check out any of my other fics, feel free to do so. Reviews, good or bad, are always appreciated and will be used to expand and improve my writing skill. Thank you all for reading, and for your continued support!**

Korra peered down at the pair of bulbous, olive colored eyes that stared back up at her intently. Despite all her previous encounters with children, Korra was beginning to grow fond of the infant members of the human race. They seemed to hold a certain kind of wisdom that anyone of age could not comprehend. Infants were untouched, and thus able to think their own, pure thoughts; free from the ideals and philosophies of the rest of the world. Korra wondered what it would be like to grow up without any outside influences. She imagined the outcome would be similar to her own; she'd spent the majority of her childhood in solitude. She was glad that others didn't have to live through that loneliness.

Korra's gaze now shifted out towards the sea, as did the infant child's. Even from atop the cliff-side where she'd spent so many hours of her young life, she could sense the water's movements. Korra-being a waterbender- could always feel this connection to any body of water. Once again, she looked down at the baby in her arms. What was it like to not have that connection? Was this child even a bender at all?

Tenzin had requested that Korra look after the child, Rohan, for the day while he attended a political meeting in the Southern Water Tribe Feasting Hall. Despite her previous dislike of the children, Korra agreed; it was obvious even to her that Tenzin's wife, Pema, needed a break from all the constant work that being a mother entailed. Even though she still had to battle with Meelo's antics, Korra knew her watchful eye would be appreciated.

Looking at Rohan made Korra think of Mako. They'd only been dating a few weeks, but Korra felt entirely different about him than she felt about anybody. She still felt the same way about him now as she had felt when she'd first seen him in Republic City. Even though they fought sometimes... she cared about him greatly. Besides, a little fighting should be expected of her. It was no secret that she was very lively.

The prospect of having a family of her own both intrigued and horrified Korra. Throughout her life, Korra had met many wise people. These people never ceased to amaze her; the fact that they had been willing to teach her was astounding to her. She liked to entertain the idea of being that wise master to somebody else; whether it be her own child or a complete stranger. Even though her own parents were unable to get the life they had hoped for, Korra admired her parents. They'd given up everything willingly just for her, just so that she could fulfill her destiny as the Avatar. This is what frightened Korra about parenthood. Korra wasn't so sure she could make a choice like that. If she was ever forced to choose between the safety of her children and the safety of her world...

"Come on, Rohan." Korra said, pulling herself up off of the snowy ground. "Let's go have some fun at the festival, huh?"

Korra placed the gurgling baby into the harness on her back. Immediately, Rohan began tugging at her ears, reaffirming her faith in her baby-hating ideals.

"You know, you're cute but you can be a real pain." Korra grumbled, and was met with a content giggle.

Korra walked over to her faithful companion Naga and patted on her forehead affectionately. Going back to her childhood loneliness, Korra remembered all the times Naga had substituted for a human friend. Whether things were good or bad, beautiful or ugly, there was always Naga. Rohan reached his chubby arms around Korra's head and towards Naga. Naga picked her head up to greet the child by licking his hands. Rohan laughed so obnoxiously that Korra needed to pat the child on the head to silence him.

Korra placed her left foot into the stirrup of Naga's saddle and climbed aboard the polar bear-dog.

"Okay Naga, let's go!" Korra shouted, kicking the animal's flanks gently and tugging at the reins tied around Naga's neck. Naga took off with a powerful push; acceleration was always a little rough with Naga, but Korra had grown used to it. She much preferred the bumpy ride of Naga's back than the wobbly ride of an Earth Kingdom ostrich-horse.

As far as Korra could tell, Rohan enjoyed riding on Naga's back. He giggled playfully as the trio barreled through the frozen tundra of the South Pole. Korra, too, couldn't stifle her joy, and flashed a wide smile. She would never admit so publicly, but Korra had missed her home while she'd been in Republic City. It was great to be back.

…...

Korra pulled Naga to a halt in front of Bolin and Mako's rented hut, overlooking the festival grounds. If she was correct, Mako should be here. She felt somewhat guilty for not wanting Bolin to be there. She liked Bolin-she'd do almost anything for him- but she wanted today to be just for her and Mako. And Rohan, but that was beside the point. Going on a date with Mako and a baby, though...that would be interesting.

Korra dropped down off of Naga's back, landing in the layer of snow with a thud. Rohan was finally silent for once; the short ride back seemed to make him a little tired. If it was necessary, he'd be able to ride on Korra's back for the rest of the day, sleeping. That was absolutely fine by her.

"Mako?" Korra asked, knocking on the spruce wood door of the hut. Despite it's size, the building was very beautiful; much more ornate than Korra's childhood home. The outer walls were draped with the furs of various arctic animals, which helped to keep the interior of the hut warm. The roof resembled the bottom of a ship. It was arched and painted blue, with a huge tree trunk running down the center of it to serve as a support. Compared to the splendor of the other nations, the hut would appear to be the dwelling of a starving, desolate family. By Water Tribe architectural standards, though, it was a piece of art.

"Come in!" A voice called out from inside. Korra pulled the fur hood off of her head and stepped inside.

As Korra passed through the doorway, she was met with the unmistakable scent of her firebender; he smelled of smoke and leather, a simple smell to match a (mostly) simple man. Korra had come to match this scent with the feeling of happiness, and the second it graced her nose a smile came upon her.

Mako turned to greet Korra and her little companion. As Mako drew closer, Korra's excitement grew. Bolin was nowhere in sight, and it was likely he wasn't even here at all. Knowing Bolin, he was probably stuffing his face with fried foods at the festival.

"Hey sweetie," Mako said, taking his arm and wrapping it around her waist while kissing her cheek. "Are we watching Rohan?"

"Tenzin asked me to take care of him while he's at that rally thing." Korra responded cheerfully.

"So I guess that means he asked US to take care of him." Mako said, smiling back at her.

"That's exactly what it means," Korra said, pulling Rohan out of the harness and giving him to Mako. To her surprise, Mako seemed completely comfortable holding the infant.

"Do you think he'll be a bender?" Mako asked, looking at the child's eyes in a manner similar to the way Korra had earlier.

"Maybe...I mean, I don't really know."

"Well, there's no telling now, I guess." Mako shrugged. "So, are we going to the festiv-"

"Yes!" Korra jumped up excitedly. She'd been awaiting this day for weeks now; one little baby was not going to stop this date from happening.

"Alright, lead the way." Mako said, taking Rohan's harness from Korra and settling the baby on his back. Korra grabbed the firebender's hand and hurriedly rushed him down the snowy slope towards the fairgrounds.

…...

"So what's this festival even about?" Mako asked, the trio now amongst a crowd of people in the central plaza of the festival.

"Well, originally it was supposed to be for the spirits, and it was all spiritual and creepy and depressing, but now it's all about the food and culture of the Water Tribe." Korra responded, gawking at the scenery.

"We don't really have anything like this in Republic City."

"They probably do, you just don't notice them, city boy." Korra smirked.

"Believe me, I would've noticed. That would've been the perfect opportunity for me and Bolin back in the day. And stop calling me city boy, I'm trying really hard to become multicultural for you." Mako responded.

"Aren't you sweet." Korra joked.

"I try my best." Mako said.

Rohan now began tugging at Mako's ears; something was obviously up with Rohan and ears.

"Rohan, stop." Mako ordered politely, taking the baby's chubby fingers off of him. Within seconds, Rohan was back to holding onto Mako. Korra laughed. Watching Mako deal with children-especially naughty airbender children- was once again increasing her affection for infants. After a while, Mako stopped caring, and let Rohan pull on his ears to his heart's content.

"You seem to be really good with kids." Korra noted, as the two of them sat down outside the main fairgrounds to eat an assortment of traditional Water Tribe food.

"You're forgetting that I basically raised one while simultaneously being one." Mako replied.

"Oh, right...sorry." Korra said, guilty.

"Korra, you can bring up any part of my past and I won't care. I trust you."

"Thanks...I trust you too." She said, nuzzling up closer to him.

The three of them ate for a while, the older duo telling flirtatious jokes to one another while the younger found ways to entertain all three of them.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Korra finally admitted.

"Yeah...he reminds me of Bolin when he was younger." Mako said.

A strange question came to Korra's mind, one she didn't think she'd ever ask anybody, and especially not Mako.

"Do you want to have a family when you're older?" Korra asked.

"Absolutely. I've wanted one ever since my parents passed...What about you?"

Korra wasn't entirely sure as of now. From the scene that lay before her now; the baby, the snowy picnic, the couple leaning gently against one another...it looked like Korra might like having a family, maybe even one with Mako.

She immediately shook the idea from her head. There was no point in pushing things too far...she learned her lesson from the last time.

…...

_Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!_

…_..._

"I don't know...I sort of like the idea, but it's complicated, with the Avatar stuff and all." Korra replied after a few tense internal moments.

"Right, that makes sense." Mako said.

Korra looked out over the horizon, where she could see the snow being thrown around in swirling patterns.

"I'm glad we got to do this." She said.

"Me too."

…...

The sun was setting over the Glacier Spirits Festival, just as the eyelids of Mako and Korra were beginning to droop over their eyes. The couple sat in front of the Southern Water Tribe Feast Hall with Rohan, who somehow was still bursting with energy after such a long day.

Korra yawned and laid her head on Mako's shoulder. Currently, he was being abused by Rohan, who was sitting on the firebender's head with perfect balance.

"I think he's an airbender." Mako announced. "He sure balances like one."

Despite the distraction Rohan had created all day, Korra decided that this date could not have gone better, even if her wildest fantasies weren't satiated in one night. She'd learned a valuable lesson today, one she could not learn from Tenzin or any other wise master. No, she'd learned this lesson from the innocent wisdom of Rohan, who taught Korra that, above all, life is about spending time with those you love. No matter what the circumstances, she'd always appreciate time spent with Mako, because she was positive that her strange and confusing feelings towards the firebender could be counted as love.

From inside, Korra could hear the satisfying smack of an icicle on a gong; the meeting had been adjourned. Soon, Tenzin came striding out of the Feast Hall towards the tired couple. The airbending master picked up his son, smiling at the child.

"Thank you, Korra. I know how much of a nuisance he can be." Tenzin said.

"It's alright," Korra started, standing up and preparing to trek back to Mako's hut. Her boyfriend didn't rise up with her; instead he lay against the wall, sleeping. "Though I think Mako may disagree." She joked.

"You two get home safely." Tenzin said, and he and the baby airbender took their leave of them. Korra stooped down to the firebender and shook his shoulder.

"Mako, the baby's gone." She said. Mako blinked back to consciousness and smiled at her.

"I love you, Korra." He mumbled, still smiling a tired smile.

"That was a bit out of place, but I love you too, city boy." She laughed, sitting back down next to him.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled, placing his arm around her shoulder and falling back to sleep.


End file.
